


All I Want

by Cadburytrooper96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asmodeus is actually just an overprotective parent, Because my boys deserve happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus is done with his dad's meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: "I wanted to be sure Magnus was it for you, heavens knows he can’t be trusted to make decisions about his own love life.” Asmodeus replies and Magnus splutters.In which Asmodeus is a helicopter parent and 3x18 is just another one of his tests.





	All I Want

Alec closes his eyes against the burning feeling of tears as Magnus desperately kisses him. It feels as though he’s ripping out his heart with his bare hands and he fights back against the urge to just tell Magnus everything.  _You’re doing this for him. For his happiness. That’s all that matters. He sacrificed so much for you, you can give him this._  

 _“_ C’mon, stay with me.” Magnus whispers against his lips and Alec swallows his tears as he pulls back.  

“I can’t.” He replies, his voice cracking as Magnus shakily let go of him. Alec turns to leave, run, get as far away from his lover as he can before breaking down but stops short at the sight in front of him. Asmodeus stands before him, a vaguely impressed look on his face.  

“I-I used a conduit.” Alec says, fear shooting through him.  

“I’m a Prince of Hell and you opened a doorway.” Asmodeus replies smugly. “What did you think would happen? Honestly, Magnus, this is the person you sacrificed everything for?” 

And despite the hurtful words he’s just said, Magnus immediately steps in front of him, ready to protect him despite how defenseless he currently is against his father.  

“I should’ve known. What did you ask for?” Magnus spits out.  

“I just wanted to see how devoted your little plaything was to you.” Asmodeus replies. “You sacrificed everything for him, I wanted to make sure he was willing to do the same.” Alec gapes at the demon.  

“So...this was-what some sort of ‘meet the parents’ test?” He asks, bewildered. 

“Nephilim only love once. I wanted to be sure Magnus was it for you, heaven knows he can’t be trusted to make decisions about his own love life.” Asmodeus replies and Magnus splutters.  

“Maybe I would know how to pick people who loved me if you didn’t-” Magnus’ voice cuts off and he takes in a deep breath. “This right here is why I never visit you.” He says and Alec involuntarily reaches out to comfort him but pulls back just in time, he hasn’t earned that just yet. “You’ve made your point, leave.” 

“You don’t want your magic back?” Asmodeus asks with surprise. “You’d choose to be a helpless human for him?” He says, referring to Alec and Alec can’t take it anymore.  

“Magnus, just do it.” He says, all the fight gone from him. Magnus turns to him, the shock evident in his eyes.  

“Y-You still want this?” He asks, referring to their breakup and Alec can’t stand the utter devastation in his voice.   

“No. No, I never wanted this but you’re not happy.” He says firmly. “You’re not and I’m not going to ask for you to choose between me and your magic b-because I know what you’re going to pick.” His voice is wavering now and his eyes are beginning to burn again but if doing this means Magnus gets his power back then it won’t be a waste. "I mean, I'm going to end up in your box either way, at least this way it won't be for nothing." He says in a self-deprecating tone and Magnus gives him a look. 

“You selfless, impulsive, idiot.” Magnus shoots back, surprising him. “Alexander, you’re the only thing I have left. I knew what giving up my magic would do to me but I did it anyway because I knew I‘d still have you but if you- ” Alec’s feet move of their own accord, pulling him to his boyfriend so he can hold Magnus. He wishes he could be strong enough to let him go but how can he when Magnus sounds so resigned to the possibility of him leaving like he's expected Alec to just up and leave one day. Like he doesn't know that Alec would bring down the world to see him smile.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Alec whispers fiercely. “I thought-I thought I was doing right by you, all I wanted is for you to be happy.” He says, clinging on to his partner for dear life. He pulls back so he can kiss him, so he can pour all his love and devotion into that one kiss but they’re both interrupted by Asmodeus clearing his throat.  

“Well, I can tell when I’m not wanted.” He says with a hint of scorn. Magnus gives him a look that seems to say ‘Can you though?’ but he remains silent. “You shall have them back by the morning, I don’t particularly want to see you on yet another bridge.” Alec is confused by his last statement but decides to focus on the fact that Magnus will be getting his magic back.  

“I expect you to make an honest man out of my son, Shadowhunter.” Asmodeus says with a look towards Alec and he nods in agreement. ‘Magnus, you mentioned losing your home?” He asks, turning to his son.

”It’s not-“

”Lorenzo Rey.” Alec says, cutting his boyfriend off. They might as well get the loft back and it’ll serve the asshole of a warlock right. Magnus gives him a disapproving look but Alec doesn’t care, it’s time someone puts the High Warlock in his place. 

Asmodeus gives him a small nod of appreciation and with that he’s gone and they are left alone in his mother’s bookshop. The duo stands in silence for a few seconds before Magnus turns to his boyfriend.  

“Home?” He asks and Alec nods eagerly. All he wants to do right now is take his partner to bed and show just how much he loves him. Magnus is thinking the same by the teasing glint in his eyes and Alec activates his speed rune before carrying his boyfriend back to the institute. 

* * *

 

They’re lying in bed, their appetite sated for the time being when Magnus speaks up.  

“Don’t ever do that to me again, Alexander.” Magnus says quietly, his head against Alec’s chest. Alec feels guilt well up within him and he nods.  

“Never. I just thought-” 

“You thought you were helping me but you would have been the death of me tonight, Alexander.” Magnus cuts in. Alec’s brows furrow in confusion before Asmodeus’ words come back to him and his eyes widen in horror. Magnus' pleas for him to stay take on a darker meaning and Alec swears he can feel his heart shatter. Magnus can tell the exact moment when Alec connects the dots because his boyfriend goes still underneath him.  

“I-You-I almost-” Alec’s voice cuts off and Magnus hurriedly pulls him into his arms.  

“Alexander, it’s okay.” He says soothingly but Alec is having none of that.  

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Alec breathes out before the sobs start and he grabs on tight to his lover, desperate to feel him close by, to know that he's alive and here. Magnus lets him, gripping just as tightly because he almost lost the love of his life tonight due to his shitty communication skills and poor mental health. It's going to be hard dealing with the emotional fallout of everything,  but at least they're together and that means everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Asmodeus cares for Magnus in that twisted 'I know what's best for you' way that parents seem to have and that all he actually wants is for his son to be happy.


End file.
